


Bath time

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Evil Bucky Barnes, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanda just wanted a bath, but Bucky had other ideas





	Bath time

It had been weeks since that day Steve came and rescued them from the raft.

Since then, Bucky had been looking at her funny. Wanda thought it was because she was a hydra experiment too but the way he stared made her nervous a lot. Wanda stayed with him and steve though because that’s where Hawkeye was staying and she trusted him and she trusted Steve and Sam and because Bucky avoided her when they were on their own.

So instead she pretended like he didn’t stare at her ass and her tits whenever she was in the room. She ate dinner with them and pretended they were a family and not convicts on the run. Then, It happened one Saturday when Steve and Sam went out to scout ahead and Clint went out to get them groceries. Wanda had it in her head to take a bath-something to relax she hadn’t done in quite some time.

Since she knew Bucky would make himself scarce, she didn’t bother locking the door when she ran the water. She tossed her clothes in a heap by the side of the tub and drew the curtain closed as she stepped into the steaming water. Relief swamped her as she sank down into the tub, stretching her legs out and leaning back until her breasts just peaked above the water.

A noise on the other side of the curtain roused her and she sat up to turn off the tap. Something in the room with her shuffled.

“Hello?” Wanda called out timidly, expecting to hear Clint’s reply.

“It’s just me,” Bucky’s voice came instead.

Wanda, already red with the temperature of the water, could feel her face flush. She inched back in the tub and tucked her legs before her and crossed her arms around them, unsure of what to do or why he was there. Didn’t he say he was going out? “Bucky?” she said hesitantly, “What do you want?”

That shuffling noise came again, and then the sound of something soft hitting the tiled floor, and suddenly the curtain was being pulled back. Not all the way, of course, just enough that her friend, fully naked, could step through and sink his feet into the tub. Wanda froze in shock, taking in his bared skin with wide eyes. The current sight of his sinewy muscles, Metal arm, thighs bulging as he squatted in the water, and erect member bobbing between his legs was more than enough to render her senseless.

He sat fully in the water and it lapped at her sides. His smile made it seem as though this was perfectly normal, and indeed he didn’t seem to register her discomfort at all. “This is nice,” he sighed, leaning back a bit and crossing his legs, “We should take baths more often.”

Wanda couldn’t pretend. Whatever he was doing, whatever game he was playing, she wasn’t part of it. The sight of him relaxing into the tub, his penis jutting at her almost out of the water, was too unnerving to ignore. “What do you want?” she whispered into her knees, the better to hide from him.

His smile near melted away and the expression left behind was indecipherable. It frightened her, that sudden blankness. “Come here,” he said gently, and motioned her over.

She shook her head. It may not be safe where she was but it was a hell of a lot better than where he wanted her. “Don’t be like that, Wanda,” he chided, and held his hand out to her, “I promise, no funny business.”

There was no reason to trust his promises at all. Wanda shook despite the warm temperature of the bath.

“Okay,” Bucky conceded, “Okay, I get it. I’ll come to you.”

Backing into the tub had been foolish of her, she knew that now. His form rose from the water as she tried to rise as well, but he was quicker and she sank down again as he cornered her, wrapping her arms around her legs once again. She didn’t know what to expect when he loomed over her, his thick thighs breaking the water, and she turned her head as he came closer still, his legs bushing hers until there was no where to go.

He was erect already and she had to turn her head to avoid having his business shoved in her face. The head of him was burning hot as it brushed her cheek, and silky smooth. She tried to jerk away but his hand came down on the back of her head quite abruptly and there was no where for her to go.

Fisting his hand in her long brown hair, he forced her to look up at him. His eyes were still kind, she thought, still Bucky’s serene blue. His cock brushed her cheek again and he tilted her head back as he pulled her a little away. His free hand grasped his shaft and he directed it down just the tiniest bit, until it pressed against her bottom lip. His eyes were still the same, she thought, gazing up at him, and maybe that meant this was something he’d always been able to do.

“Open your mouth,” he murmured, and guided his cock to run along her lips.

Without losing his gaze, Wanda slowly parted her lips, and he pressed the head of his cock to them. It was like an odd kiss, she mused, still in shock. He swiped his member’s head over her bottom lip again, smearing something from its leaking tip, and said, “Wider,” as he brought his cock back to her wet mouth.

She had the odd sensation of blazing hot skin sliding over her lips and then the head of him was against her tongue, not deep in her mouth at all, just resting there. His hand on his shaft moved to her cheek, and his thumb caressed across her face. “A little wider, Wanda,” he said quietly, as though he were simply instructing her on her homework, or helping her with a chore.

She obeyed, opening her mouth as wide as she could, and he stroked her cheek again. “Good girl,” he whispered, and pushed his cock halfway inside her, making her take a deep breath through her nose as he blocked her throat.

He backed out again quickly with a groan, and the hand in her hair tightened as he thrust back in. “God you feel good,” he muttered and closed his eyes, finally breaking their gaze. He pulled out again slowly and shoved back in, beginning to move in a languid rhythm that made her jaw ache. Tears began forming at the sides of her eyes and she blinked them away to focus on his face above her. He seemed in bliss. “You like having some dick in your mouth, Wanda?” he asked, voice still hushed, “You like me pushing down your throat?” He rocked into her a little faster and she gave a muffled cry. “I bet you love it, baby. You look so sweet, taking my cock like a good girl. God, so good.”

He pulled back from her then, his penis slipping out from between her lips, and shook her head, his metal hand in her hair clenching and Unclenching. His cock bobbed before her and she coughed weakly, finally able to breathe through her mouth again. “Use your tongue,” he directed her firmly, and guided her head back to his length.

Wanda barely had time to do as he said, flicking her tongue out at the last minute and laving the head of him, licking over him like a lollipop. Anything to stop him from pushing down her throat again. “That’s so good, Wanda,” Bucky crooned, and guided her head to the side, down his length. She couldn’t swallow with her tongue out and the taste of him, salty and sour, stayed in her mouth as she ran her tongue along the underside of his penis.

“You’re such a good little cocksucker,” he breathed above her, and before she had time to prepare herself he pulled her head back and pushed his thick length into her mouth again, thrusting it daintily in and out, “My little cocksucker.” With one firm push, he had her head against the wall of the tub and suddenly he was filling her mouth entirely, shoving the entire length of himself in, his buttocks clenching with the force of his effort.

It was too much and Wanda started to choke, the head of him sitting at the back of her throat. She batted her hands at his thighs in hopes he’d back off. He held himself there for a moment, asphyxiating her on his cock, before sliding smoothly back out and catching her flailing hands, making soothing noises as she hacked and coughed and drawing her to him as he sank down in the water again.

He pulled her into his lap, neatly rearranging her legs over his thighs and around his waist as she listed into him, gaspingly trying to catch her breath. His hands ran up and down her back, encouraging her to lean on him, and he held himself back from rutting up into her as he drew her closer and her folds pressed against his dick. “You’re okay, Wanda,” he hushed her, “You did so well.”

“Why,” she finally managed to cry out, her throat still burning, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you feel so good around me,” he confessed, nuzzling his face into her neck. His hands gripped her thighs tightly and then one slid between them, slipping between her folds. He circled her clit and she keened. “And you like it too,” he finished with a whisper.

“I don’t,” Wanda shook her head, near tears and shaking, starting to push at his shoulders. His clever fingers sank into her then, and she moaned as they moved deep in her.

“Look at you,” he shushed her, “Of course you do. You were made for me, Wanda. Hydra made you for me” His lips pressed to her collar as his thumb found her clit again and she bit back a cry. “You were made for this.”

“No,” she keened, even as her hips undulated down, letting his fingers move deeper. She clasped at his shoulders and curled into him, desperate for anything to hold onto while he stroked a fire in her. He grasped her hair again, drawing her face into the crook of his neck as he worked her.

“That’s it, baby,” he breathed hotly in her ear, “You’re wet for it, aren’t you?”

His fingers slid from her as he clutched at his cock again, moving it through her folds. “You feel that, Wanda?” he groaned, “Gonna fit all this inside you, baby You’re gonna take it so well.”

The hand in her hair dropped to the curve of her ass, molding to her cheek, and she mewled as he moved her over his member. “I’m gonna fill you,” he murmured.

His cock slipped past her entrance and she stilled as she realized what he meant. He hadn’t any condoms with him, and he was perilously close to penetrating her in their current position. “No,” she said in horror as his intentions dawned on her, and she began to push at his shoulders again, “No, Bucky, you can’t-“

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” he hushed, she felt the head of him slide wetly into place. His hand clenched on her ass and she whimpered as he pulled her down slightly, fighting the strength of her thighs.

She tried to leverage herself up, she really did, but the tub was so slippery and as soon as he’d pushed the leaking head of his cock inside her, spreading her open on him, he tucked one hand behind her knee and tugged, and the sensation of his dick sinking into her drew the most tortured sound from her mouth. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he slid deeper, and the lack of condom meant she felt every twitch, every bump along the way.

She clawed at his back in desperation and he merely sighed and pressed her further down, until he was seated in her fully and she could feel his balls against her ass. He stroked her ass appreciatively and rocked his hips beneath her, causing his cock to press against something tight inside her. “You feel so hot,” he breathed into her shoulder, and pressed his lips there as she choked out a cry, “Don’t worry, Wanda, you’re ready for it. I’ll fill you up just like you need, baby.”

Bucky began moving her against him, his hand on her ass keeping her close as he refused to withdraw from her. Instead he set a steady pace with her hips, forcing her to rock over him as he touched places deep inside her. “You like this?” he asked keeping his lips pressed to her skin. They moved down, and he ducked his head to lick at her breast, catching a nipple between his teeth. She yelped and clenched down on him, and he chuckled and sucked her breast into his mouth in reply. “So fucking good, witch,” Bucky moaned, and palmed her other breast. His fingers tweaked at her nipple, squeezed her gently and released only to squeeze again.

“Please, Bucky, I can’t,” Wanda sobbed over him, too overwhelmed by all the sensation, “Please stop, please.”

“Can’t,” Bucky murmured into her teat, sucking it into his mouth again, “Gotta fill you up, Wanda. Just like I promised. You’re gonna feel so good.”

His cock throbbing deep within her and the thought of his release soon upon them, Wanda couldn’t keep the frantic sounds from escaping her. She writhed over her attacker, but no amount of pushing or flailing would release her, and then suddenly there was a knock at the door and any motion in the tub stilled.

“Wanda?” Clint’s voice called through the door.

Bucky released her nipple from his mouth with a wet pop.

“You alright, honey?”

Bucky looked up at her, his eyes clear. “Tell him to come in,” he said lowly, and sank the hand on her breast down under the water, his thumb finding her clit, “Tell him to come see.”

She bit back a cry as he thumbed her clit, stroking her to some kind of euphoria, and he rocked under her, finally moving his hips and withdrawing a little only to fill her right back up. “Tell him to come in if she wants to catch his wannabe daughter taking some thick cock,” he whispered to her harshly as he pulled from her pussy again, “Tell him he can watch me pound his little girl into orgasm. Better yet-“

And at this the hand on her ass moved down, his fingers delving between her cheeks and pressing against the rosebud of her anus. Wanda flinched, having never even thought of touching that place, and he pressed lightly at first and then harder, more insistently. She slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from shouting as he roughly pushed a finger into her ass, still holding her firm on his cock, “Tell him to come see his darling kid take her first load of cum.”

Her eyes never left his face as he moved beneath her, rocking into her softly and panting all the while. “Do it,” he dared her.

Wanda shook as she pulled her hand from her mouth and tried not to feel the girth of him stretching her cunt, or the finger still pushing into her ass. His head dipped to her breast again even as his eyes never left her.

“I’m fine, Barton” her voice sounded dry and worn, but somehow it was steady, “I just slipped.”

He licked at her nipple and she flinched. “Good girl,” he whispered.

“Okay hun,” Clint called back, “Careful in there.”

Wanda managed a strangled, “Yep,” before he pulled his hand from her ass and clit and suddenly he was leaning back in the tub, his head near underwater and his knees up behind her. He lifted her almost off him, just the tip of him still hot in her cunt, and he jackknifed up into her in quick successive thrusts, a dark burn scorching its way through her body as he did.

She threw her hands over her mouth again, praying Clint wasn’t still by the door, and she almost toppled over with the force of him driving into her. As she cried out behind her palm, he sat up abruptly and pulled her up and off him.

Wanda, limp and confused, allowed him to push the curtains aside and maneuver her over the edge of the tub until she was facing the door, her pelvis flat to the rim of the bath and her hands pressed to the tiled floor. It was all so sudden she didn’t know what to make of it, but then he was pressing in behind her again, his rigid length filling her once more, and she bit her lip as he thrust forward.

“Just like this, Wanda,” he muttered from behind her, fucking her faster now, the sound of their skin slapping filling the tiny bathroom, “You take my cock so well.” His hands framed her ass as she gasped and pressed her palms harder to the floor, trying to keep her balance. “I bet you’ll love it when I fill you up, baby. You know what they call it? A creampie.” He gave a short laugh as he kept moving in her, kept pushing deeper in. “Sounds delicious, right?”

“Please don’t” Wanda gasped, unable to keep up with his pace, “Please, Bucky. You can’t.”

“Can,” he corrected her with a moan, “Will. Gonna make you so full.”

“I could get-,” she cut herself off, grunting at a particularly hard thrust, “I could get pregnant!”

If she thought the idea would stop him, she had severely miscalculated. “Yessss,” he hissed, and slowed his thrusts but deepened them somehow, pushing tightly against her and bottoming out inside her. He ground against her cervix at the end of every long push, and painful twinge beneath the hot slide of pleasure. Wanda bit back a wail, and he ran a hand soothingly over her flank.

“I could get you pregnant,” he breathed, and he sounded revenant somehow. The tone shook her, and she started to thrash, pushing against the side of the tub to get away from him, her legs trying to close despite his weight between them.

“No, no, no, no, no,” she mumbled, so consumed with escape and now sure of his intention she no longer cared if Clint heard.

“Shhh, Wanda, it’s okay,” he stilled, deep within her, and ran his hands over her back, trying to soothe the sudden panic away. She flailed beneath him like a pinned butterfly, unable to gain any ground. “It’s okay, Wanda.”

A hand smoothed down her spine and over the cheek of her ass, his thumb pressing into the crevice there. “I’ll tell you what,” Bucky said slowly, watching his thumb slip between the cheeks to rest against her clenched anus. “How about you choose.”

He pushed his thumb inside her, stretching her as he began to saw it back and forth.

“I can either come in your pussy,” he rolled his hips forward to make his point, and Wanda shook in reply, “Or I can come in your ass.”

And he pulled from her fully then, relishing the slick draw out of her, to rest the wet head of his cock on the cheek of her ass. His thumb flexed inside her and she froze. His hand was still heavy on her back, keeping her bowed before him. “Which one, Wanda?” he asked genially, “You want me in your pussy or ass?” He playfully thrust against her, and she winced.

It wasn’t even a question. When it came down to it, Wanda knew exactly which one was going to be worse for her. “Not my ass,” she gasped out, “Please don’t.”

“You gotta tell me which one,” Bucky scolded her good-naturedly, “Where do you want me, huh?”

Wanda grit her teeth, abhorring the words he was forcing from her. “My vagina,” she said, and he swatted her ass.

She yelped and began to struggle again, and he pushed his thumb deeper and she stilled. “You have to say it right,” Bucky corrected, “Pussy or ass?”

“Pussy!” Wanda exclaimed, just wanting him off her.

He swatted her again and she bit her lip. “Say it properly, Wanda,” he said, “What do you want?”

“I- I want it in my pussy,” Wanda clenched her eyes shut to try and keep the tears at bay. Her arms ached from holding herself up and her ass was sore from bucky’s hand now. She tried not to react when he stroked a hand down her side.

“And what is it you want in this tight pussy of yours, hmm?” His fingers trailed between her legs, delving into the wetness there. “Tell me what you want in your pussy, baby. And be polite.”

She lent further over the side of the tub, her elbows buckling in effort and trying to hide her face in shame as he drew the words from her. “I want you to come in my pussy,” she said lowly, as thought each syllable was weighted down at the back of her throat. When he pushed his thumb as far as it could go into her anus, the ring stretching around his knuckle, she finally strangled out, “Please.”

“What a good girl,” he praised her, pressing his cock into her snatch again, “You ask for dick so nicely.” The slide into her was smooth, she was so wet from their coupling and already stretched to fit him, He began thrusting in and out sedately, and Wanda was relieved when his thumb pulled from her.

“You’re so wet for me, baby” Bucky panted behind her, “So tight. Knew you needed this, Wanda. Knew you needed this cock. Its why you kept teasing me with your short skirts and sinful stockings” She bounced with every thrust, biting back cries, and he began touching between her legs again, reaching under her to flick at her clit while he pounded into her. “You gonna come, baby? You gonna come all over my cock?”

Wanda shook her head in denial, not wanting any of it, but she could feel her body clenching around him, feel the pulse of it coming. “That’s it, Wanda,” he crooned, “I know what you need. Let go, baby.”

“No!” she gasped out, twisting in his hold, trying to fight the sensation building in her, “Bucky, please, I don’t want it!”

“Of course you do,” he insisted, and began thrusting furiously. The pace was near painful now, but his fingers still stirred her to some repulsive version of pleasure. She bucked back against him, trying to ignore the filth that spilled from his lips. “You’ll always want it. And I’ll always be here to give it to you, babe. Always here to fill you up. Fuck, you’re so tight. You cumming yet, Wanda?”

The punishing pace had rendered her mute, and all Wanda could do was wail as Bucky’s cock started to swell inside her. “Ah, shit, gonna come,” he hissed, and then he pressed down hard on her clit and held. With two short thrusts his cock began to pulse, and she could feel a sudden rush of heat in her cunt, a sensation she’d never encountered before. As Bucky pressed into her, leaning over the edge of the tub to cover her body with his own, the thumb on her clit stroked down and it was as though her entire body was a live wire. She came silently, mouth gaping in something similar to agony, and her hips jerked with every new volt of pleasure until it had wrung her dry. She was limp and exhausted by the end, unable to hold herself up despite the awkward pose and succumbing to the blessedly cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

“That was amazing,” Bucky breathed in her ear, and she flinched. He lent back and drew her with him, pulling them both back into the now tepid water of the tub and stroking hands down her limbs, over her stomach. She was so sore and stuffed between her legs, when he finally lifted her up to pull out it was a relief. The draw of him was slow, and as he slid free so did his cum, trailing down her thighs and into the water. He carefully arranged her back into her corner of the tub, legs down splayed and head tipped back against the wall.

“We fit so well, little witch” Bucky leaned over her to place a quick kiss to her chest, and then took to the task of cleaning himself off. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the remnants of their actions he’d leave in the tub. She could still feel most of it leaking out of her. “I don’t think I could ever give this up.”


End file.
